The ability to deliver pharmaceuticals agents into and through skin surfaces (transdermal delivery) provides many advantages over oral or parenteral delivery techniques. In particular, transdermal delivery provides a safe, convenient and noninvasive alternative to traditional administration systems, conveniently avoiding the major problems associated with oral delivery (e.g. variable rates of absorption and metabolism, gastrointestinal irritation and/or bitter or unpleasant drug tastes) or parenteral delivery (e.g. needle pain, the risk of introducing infection to treated individuals, the risk of contamination or infection of health care workers caused by accidental needle-sticks and the disposal of used needles).
However, despite its clear advantages, transdermal delivery presents a number of its own inherent logistical problems. Passive delivery through intact skin necessarily entails the transport of molecules through a number of structurally different tissues, including the stratum corneum, the viable epidermis, the papillary dermis and the capillary walls in order for the drug to gain entry into the blood or lymph system. Transdermal delivery systems must therefore be able to overcome the various resistances presented by each type of tissue.
In light of the above, a number of alternatives to passive transdermal delivery have been developed. These alternatives include the use of skin penetration enhancing agents, or “permeation enhancers,” to increase skin permeability, as well as non-chemical modes such as the use of iontophoresis, electroporation or ultrasound. However, these alternative techniques often give rise to their own unique side effects such as skin irritation or sensitization. Thus, the spectrum of agents that can be safely and effectively administered using traditional transdermal delivery methods has remained limited.
More recently, a novel transdermal drug delivery system that entails the use of a needleless syringe to fire powders (i.e., solid drug-containing particles) in controlled doses into and through intact skin has been described. In particular, commonly owned U.S. Pat. No. 5,630,796 to Bellhouse et al describes a needleless syringe that delivers pharmaceutical particles entrained in a supersonic gas flow. The needleless syringe is used for transdermal delivery of powdered drug compounds and compositions, for delivery of genetic material into living cells (e.g., gene therapy) and for the delivery of biopharmaceuticals to skin, muscle, blood or lymph. The needleless syringe can also be used in conjunction with surgery to deliver drugs and biologics to organ surfaces, solid tumors and/or to surgical cavities (e.g., tumor beds or cavities after tumor resection). In theory, practically any pharmaceutical agent that can be prepared in a substantially solid, particulate form can be safely and easily delivered using such devices.
Hydrogel compositions are well-known in the biomedical arts, and are commonly used as substrates for cell and tissue culture, impression materials for prosthetics, wound-packing materials, or as solid phase materials in size exclusion or affinity chromatography applications. For example, nonporous, deformed and/or derivatized agarose hydrogel compositions have been used in high-performance liquid chromatography and affinity chromatography methods (Li et al (1990) Preparative Biochem. 20:107-121), and superporous agarose hydrogel beads have been used as a support in hydrophobic interaction chromatography (Gustavsson et al (1999) J. Chromatography 830:275-284). In the pharmaceutical fields, hydrogel monomers (natural or synthetic) are commonly added to pharmaceutical compositions (with an initiator and, sometimes, cross-inking agents) and then allowed to polymerize, thereby encapsulating a guest pharmaceutical within a hydrogel matrix. These techniques are used to provide microsphere carrier systems for drug targeting or controlled release systems. For example, cross-linked hydrogel microspheres have been used to encapsulate islet cells for the treatment of diabetes (Lim et al (1980) Science 210:908-910) or cancer cells that produce cancer-suppressing materials (U.S. Pat. No. 5,888,497), and biodegradable hydrogel microspheres are widely used to encapsulate a wide variety of drug compositions, most commonly peptides and proteins (Wang et al (1997) Pharm. Dev. and Technology 2:135-142). In these applications, the particular hydrogel system employed in the formulation is selected to provide long-term entrapment of the guest cell or pharmaceutical substance (e.g., to provide for targeted delivery or sustained- or delayed-release pharmacokinetics).